Del otro lado del horizonte
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Volvió a la playa. Se quedó mirando el sol en lo alto del cielo. Del otro lado del horizonte. ¿Qué había allí? Annie estaba completamente segura de que del otro lado, había algo mejor. Una vida mejor, un futuro feliz. Del otro lado del horizonte, estaba su libertad.
1. Chapter 1: Introducción

**Hola, ¿Como estan? Bueno, les traigo mi nueva historia. No es la que había dicho antes, la que prometí en la que Finnick y Annie se llevarían mal y todo eso, NO, esta es la historia de Annie, sus juegos, como Finnick le dice que la quiere, y no se hasta donde llegará. Todo depende de como la reciban ustedes. Pues bien. Tengo tres capitulos escritos y la verdad quedó basntante lindo. Me cuentan ¿Si? Un beso a todas.**

**NOTA: La verdad no quería escribir una fic de los Juegos de Annie, porque era un tema muy trillado, no tanto aca en , si no más en PoterFics, y me pareció que no quería hacer algo tan recurrente, pero decidí hacerlo ya que vi en casi todas las historias un mismo patrón de como fueron sucediendo las cosas para que Annie fuera a Los Juegos, así que decidí inventarme algunas cosas buenas que podrían funcionar.  
**

**Besos!  
**

* * *

Capitulo Uno: Introducción:

- Hey, hey, despierta, despierta. – Grito Annie. – Hey, vamos. – Cansada de no obtener respuestas respiró hondo y gritó: - FINNICK!

- Hay hay hay, podrías ser mas sutil. – Contestó despertando, Annie rodó los ojos.

- Vamos Finnick, dijiste que íbamos a pescar hoy. ¡Te olvidas de todo! – Dijo enojada.

- Oh no, me había olvidado, es que anoche… - Intentó explicarse y luego se cortó en seco. – Estuve ocupado con temas de trabajo.

- Pero Finnick, La Cosecha es dentro de dos días. – Notaba el tono, Annie estaba enojada. Se dio cuenta cuando lo llamó "Finnick" Nunca lo llamaba así.

- Vamos Annie, no te enojes…- Le contestó acariciando su rostro dulcemente. – Hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de el día de La Cosecha. – Murmuró.

- Da igual. Me voy a mi casa. – Contestó enojada.

- No te vallas… - Susurró sosteniendo su brazo. – No te enojes. - Ella no contestó. - ¿Annie?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Igual tengo que irme.

- Estas enojada.

- No, no estoy enojada. – La realidad era que Annie si estaba enojada. – Me voy, tengo algunas cosas que haces. Adios Finn…ick

- Annie…

- Adios Finn. – Contestó cerrando la puerta

- Demonios, está muy molesta.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Annie. Finnick se había quedado en el Capitolio hasta la madrugada con una mujer de allí. Aunque no le contara, ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Y le molestaba. Mucho. Pero no por celos, si no porque el no le contara lo que hacía, ¿Qué no era ella su amiga? ¿No era que se podían confiar todo? Parece que algunas cosas no se las confiaba…

Se sentó en la arena, en la orilla del mar, mirando al horizonte sin ninguna expresión.

- Hey, espera… - Susurró sin aliento.

- ¿Corriste de tu casa hasta aquí? – Preguntó Annie dándose vuelta. – Hey Finn, te podrías haber dado un ataque.

- Lo vales, y espero que me perdones si no esto no lo valdría.

- ¿Entonces lo vale solo si te perdono?

- ¡Annie! Te estoy pidiendo perdón, ¿Tanto cuesta aceptarlo?

- Bueno, esta bien, lo siento. Es que… no nada no importa.

- ¿Qué te pasa Annie?

- Nada Finn, lo siento. Debe ser el miedo a la Cosecha. Lo siento de verdad.

- Esta bien, sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo. – Contestó cruzándole los brazos por el pecho. – Vamos es tarde para pescar.

- Lo se. Pero me gusta mirar el horizonte.

- ¿Qué ves en el Annie?

- Es bellos Finn… en Panem hay pocas cosas así. – Contestó levantándose de la arena.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo Finnick bajando la cabeza y maldiciendo su suerte. – Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto, con la cabeza clavada en sus pies. Al final Finnick rompió el hielo.

- Voy a irme Annie, tengo cosas que hacer ¿Si?

- Por supuesto Finn. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta luego. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y Annie rió. Ella dio la vuelta y fue en sentido contrario. Volvió a la playa. Se quedó mirando el sol en lo alto del cielo. Del otro lado del horizonte. ¿Qué había allí? ¿Por qué nunca pudo nadar tanto como para llegar al otro lado? Finnick le había dicho que era imposible hasta para el mejor nadador. Pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Annie estaba completamente segura de que del otro lado, había algo mejor. Una vida mejor, un futuro feliz. Del otro lado del horizonte, estaba su libertad.

Unas manos le taparon los ojos.

- ¿No te habías ido Finn?

- No soy "Finn" – Rugió del otro lado Edwin.

- ¡Edwin! – Gritó dándose vuelta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te vi y quise venir a saludar. – Dijo algo nervioso.

- Que bueno Ed, ¿Qué hacías?

- Nada, solo pensaba. – Suspiró con pesadez.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto sentándose en la arena

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿De la Cosecha?

- Si, pero… no por mi

- ¿Por tus hermanos?

- Si, y… y por ti. – Comentó en un susurró casi inaudible.

- ¿Por mi? No tiene que preocuparte. A mi no me va a pasar nada Ed, tranquilo. Además si me eligieran usaría mi astucia para sobrevivir. Sabes que Finn será mi mentor, el me ayudará de sobremanera.

- "Finn" – Lo burló de forma despectiva.

- Siempre he visto que tienen problemas, ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, digamos que ambos queremos algo que solo puede pertenecer a uno.

- ¿Si? Pero podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

- Cuando se trata de algo tan valioso… es difícil un acuerdo.

- Debe tratarse de algo importantísimo…

- Si supieras Annie… - Murmuró. – Si supieras…. – Se levantó y le agarró el rostro con sus manos. – No importa que suceda, siempre, siempre, tienes que elegir lo que quieras y ser feliz Ann.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – Preguntó atontada.

- Porque no falta mucho para que utilices mi consejo. – Edwin se paró. – Vamos, hace frío hoy.

- De acuerdo. – Contestó levantándose. – Vamos.


	2. Chapter 2: PreCosecha

Capitulo Dos: Pre-Cosecha.

Finnick remoloneó en la cama y abrazó perezosamente a su almohada. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a su lado a su compañera de noche tiró la almohada al piso. Tenía todas las mujeres de Panem que el quisiera, pero despertaba todas las mañanas imaginando que su almohada era la chica que más quería.

Se levantó, se baño y se vistió. Luego de desayunar, salió de la casa rumbo a la de Annie, este era el último día antes de tener que irse al Capitolio, el último día para estar con ella antes de pasar una pesadilla terrible.

Toco la puerta y le abrió ella. Con sus sonrisa radiante y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Hola Finn. ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

- Nada nuevo, ¿Tu Annie?

- Nada, no pude parar de pensar en toda la noche.

- ¿En que?

- Ayer cuando te fuiste me encontré con Edwin, y recordé que ustedes dos nunca se llevan bien. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… es como Los Juegos Annie.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Todos quieren sobrevivir, pero solo uno lo logrará. El y yo perseguimos un premio también, que solo lo conseguirá unos. Es obvio que nos llevemos mal.

- No se me ocurre que cosas puede ser tan valiosa como para pelearte con una chico tan bueno como Ed. – A Finnick le cayó muy mal ese comentario.

- Annie Cresta… ¿No te gustará ese chico no?

- ¿Gustarme? ¿Qué dices? No, es solo mi amigo. ¿Por qué?

- Pareciese que si… es como si lo defendieras a el en vez de…

- ¿Estas celoso Finn?

- ¿Celoso yo? Por favor…

- ¡Vamos!

- No, solo era curiosidad…

- Si tu dices…

- Ven tengo algo que darte.

- ¿A mi? ¿Qué?

- Espera un momento. – Le tomó la mano y la llevó corriendo hasta su casa en la Aldea de Los Vencedores. – Mira. – Le dijo mostrándole una cajita de madera.

- Oh es muy bella…

- Mira adentro Annie. – Ella tomó la caja en sus manos y al abrirla se encontró un collar de corazón. En realidad Finnick lo compró con el dinero que logró vendiendo una joya muy ostentosa de alguna clienta.

- ¡Es hermosa Finnick! – El se la colocó con cuidado en su cuello.

- Pero mira, aquí hay otra. Esta es una llave. Se la tiene que dar a quien ames de verdad. Quien merezca y tenga la llave de tu corazón. No a cualquiera he…

- ¿Por qué me das esto Finn?

- Porque quiero que tengas algo especial que darle a alguien especial. – Le dijo dulcemente mirándola a lo ojos. – Te quiero.

- Yo también Finn, yo también. – Cuando estaban saliendo de la habitación Annie se colocó el collar de la llave también en su cuello, para tener siempre su corazón entero y dárselo a quien lo considere correcto.

Iban de camino a la playa, Annie se encontraba feliz, y daba pequeños saltos muy contenta. Por un momento olvidó el tema de La Cosecha. Eso era lo que quería Finnick que se olvidara de todo y que fuera feliz. Era la joven más hermosa del mundo cuando era feliz.


	3. Chapter 3: La Cosecha

Capitulo Tres: La Cosecha.

Annie se miró al espejo. Estaba contenta con su aspecto. Lucía un lindo vestido bordado por su abuela y cosido por su madre. Era color celeste pastel y tenía algunos volados de puntilla en el escote.

Estaba muy bien.

Salió de su casa corriendo, y llegó cansada a la de Edwin. Toco la puerta. Le abrió la madre.

- Hola Annie linda, ¿Cómo estas?

- ¿Bien y ustedes?

- Bien… supongo, ¿Vienes a ver a Edwin?

- Si, vengo a desearle suerte ¿Está?

- Si pasa, se encuentra en su habitación. – Annie tocó la puerta, Edwin se la abrió cansado, pero su rostro cambió cuando la vio.

- ¿Annie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venia a desearte suerte. "Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte"

- Gracias, y para vos también

- Gracias. – Sonrió.

Annie se encaminó a la casa de Finnick. Le había prometido ir a La Cosecha con el.

Toco la puerta.

- ¿Annie?

- ¡Si! – Gritó emocionada. Finnick abrió rápido y la abrazó.

- Tranquila, no te pasará nada ¿sabes?

- No lo se, pero se que si voy, vos vas a estar ahí para darme una abrazo.

- Te daría todo lo que quieras Annie.

- Gracias. – Dijo abrazándolo más fuerte. – Vamos – Juntos caminaron hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Luego de que le pincharan el dedo, Annie se colocó en su lugar correspondiente. Mientras todos se acomodaban pasó un tiempo en el que los nervios les hacían comerse las uñas. Pero pronto llegó Blue Dunbryll, con sus tacones aguamarina "a combinar con el mar del Distrito 4" dicho por ella misma. Su cabello no variaba mucho, casi siempre era en tonos azules, solo una vez lo tuvo violeta y por las críticas se cambió de color. Ahora era celeste cielo, "a combinar con el cielo de Panem" y vestía una camisa blanca con muchos volados azules y una falda negra y blanca. Se acomodó en su asiento y esperó a ver como el alcalde Bise Erwin comenzaba con su discurso y hablaba de los Días Oscuros, hasta que pasaron ese video donde te explica todo lo que el alcalde acaba de decir. Annie fijó su mirada en Finnick quien la miraba con paciencia y tranquilidad. Luego miró a Edwin que le devolvió una mirada dulce.

- ¡Que empiecen los septuagésimos Juegos Del Hambre, y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! – Gritó Blue y se dirigió a la urna de las chicas. – Primero las damas… - Dijo y sacó una papeleta doblada. – ¡Hay, hay no puedo esperar! – Chilló y luego desdobló la papeleta haciéndose la misteriosa. – Y la joven que nos representará este año es…- Se paró. Todos contenían el aliento, Blue siempre fue así. – ¡Annie Cresta! – De repente es como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Vio todo a su alrededor. Cada una de las reaccionase. La lástima en sus compañeras, a Edwin tapándose la boca con una mano y a Finnick parándose y tensando casa uno de sus músculos. Annie, hizo lo que planeo toda su vida y llegaba este momento. Actuó indiferente a toda la situción y empezó a mostrar el rol que actuaría durante los Juegos y que mostraría en la entrevista. Subió al escenario y tranquilizó con la mirada a Finnick. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bueno, estoy ansiosa por demostrarle a Panem de lo que soy capaz. – Dijo con doble sentido. Por supuesto que no hablaba de ser una acecina, si no de su gran habilidad con el arte de hablar. Annie era muy suspicaz e inteligente. Sabía que decir, y cuando decirlo.

- Muy bien Annie. ¿Hay alguna voluntaria? – Nadie dio respuestas, y Finnick se volvió a tensar de más. - Pues entonces continuemos con el tributo masculino. – Blue se dirigió hacia la urna de los hombres y tomó una papeleta, la desdobló y se quedó quieta mirando a los chicos. - ¿Quién será? ¿Serás tu? – Preguntó señalando a un muchacho cerca del escenario. - ¿O tu? Bueno basta de intriga, es ¡Scorpii Ogilby! – Un niño de 13 años con cara de asustado subió al escenario. Annie lo miró con pena y deseó un voluntario, luego recordó que solo uno de ahí saldría con vida y si quería ser ella, mientras más fácil fuera mejor. Pero no puedo evitar sentir pena. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… supongo. – Esa respuesta… era tan igual a la de la mama de Edwin, Katri Lapworth.

- ¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario?

- ¡YO! – Gritaron desde la tribuna.

- ¿Quién? Ven querido, ven. – Annie recién divisó al chico cuando salió de entre la gente. Y al verlo un chillido salió de su boca. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó a penas llegó al estrado.

- Edwin Herriot – Todos miraban a Annie, quien solo miraba consternada a Ed, a su amigo del alma. Y atrás de ellos, Finnick Odair, quien pensaba… "Este año vamos a tener un show interesante…"

Capitulo Tres: La Cosecha.

Annie se miró al espejo. Estaba contenta con su aspecto. Lucía un lindo vestido bordado por su abuela y cosido por su madre. Era color celeste pastel y tenía algunos volados de puntilla en el escote.

Estaba muy bien.

Salió de su casa corriendo, y llegó cansada a la de Edwin. Toco la puerta. Le abrió la madre.

- Hola Annie linda, ¿Cómo estas?

- ¿Bien y ustedes?

- Bien… supongo, ¿Vienes a ver a Edwin?

- Si, vengo a desearle suerte ¿Está?

- Si pasa, se encuentra en su habitación. – Annie tocó la puerta, Edwin se la abrió cansado, pero su rostro cambió cuando la vio.

- ¿Annie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venia a desearte suerte. "Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte"

- Gracias, y para vos también

- Gracias. – Sonrió.

Annie se encaminó a la casa de Finnick. Le había prometido ir a La Cosecha con el.

Toco la puerta.

- ¿Annie?

- ¡Si! – Gritó emocionada. Finnick abrió rápido y la abrazó.

- Tranquila, no te pasará nada ¿sabes?

- No lo se, pero se que si voy, vos vas a estar ahí para darme una abrazo.

- Te daría todo lo que quieras Annie.

- Gracias. – Dijo abrazándolo más fuerte. – Vamos – Juntos caminaron hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Luego de que le pincharan el dedo, Annie se colocó en su lugar correspondiente. Mientras todos se acomodaban pasó un tiempo en el que los nervios les hacían comerse las uñas. Pero pronto llegó Blue Dunbryll, con sus tacones aguamarina "a combinar con el mar del Distrito 4" dicho por ella misma. Su cabello no variaba mucho, casi siempre era en tonos azules, solo una vez lo tuvo violeta y por las críticas se cambió de color. Ahora era celeste cielo, "a combinar con el cielo de Panem" y vestía una camisa blanca con muchos volados azules y una falda negra y blanca. Se acomodó en su asiento y esperó a ver como el alcalde Bise Erwin comenzaba con su discurso y hablaba de los Días Oscuros, hasta que pasaron ese video donde te explica todo lo que el alcalde acaba de decir. Annie fijó su mirada en Finnick quien la miraba con paciencia y tranquilidad. Luego miró a Edwin que le devolvió una mirada dulce.

- ¡Que empiecen los septuagésimos Juegos Del Hambre, y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! – Gritó Blue y se dirigió a la urna de las chicas. – Primero las damas… - Dijo y sacó una papeleta doblada. – ¡Hay, hay no puedo esperar! – Chilló y luego desdobló la papeleta haciéndose la misteriosa. – Y la joven que nos representará este año es…- Se paró. Todos contenían el aliento, Blue siempre fue así. – ¡Annie Cresta! – De repente es como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Vio todo a su alrededor. Cada una de las reaccionase. La lástima en sus compañeras, a Edwin tapándose la boca con una mano y a Finnick parándose y tensando casa uno de sus músculos. Annie, hizo lo que planeo toda su vida y llegaba este momento. Actuó indiferente a toda la situción y empezó a mostrar el rol que actuaría durante los Juegos y que mostraría en la entrevista. Subió al escenario y tranquilizó con la mirada a Finnick. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bueno, estoy ansiosa por demostrarle a Panem de lo que soy capaz. – Dijo con doble sentido. Por supuesto que no hablaba de ser una acecina, si no de su gran habilidad con el arte de hablar. Annie era muy suspicaz e inteligente. Sabía que decir, y cuando decirlo.

- Muy bien Annie. ¿Hay alguna voluntaria? – Nadie dio respuestas, y Finnick se volvió a tensar de más. - Pues entonces continuemos con el tributo masculino. – Blue se dirigió hacia la urna de los hombres y tomó una papeleta, la desdobló y se quedó quieta mirando a los chicos. - ¿Quién será? ¿Serás tu? – Preguntó señalando a un muchacho cerca del escenario. - ¿O tu? Bueno basta de intriga, es ¡Scorpii Ogilby! – Un niño de 13 años con cara de asustado subió al escenario. Annie lo miró con pena y deseó un voluntario, luego recordó que solo uno de ahí saldría con vida y si quería ser ella, mientras más fácil fuera mejor. Pero no puedo evitar sentir pena. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… supongo. – Esa respuesta… era tan igual a la de la mama de Edwin, Katri Lapworth.

- ¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario?

- ¡YO! – Gritaron desde la tribuna.

- ¿Quién? Ven querido, ven. – Annie recién divisó al chico cuando salió de entre la gente. Y al verlo un chillido salió de su boca. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó a penas llegó al estrado.

- Edwin Herriot – Todos miraban a Annie, quien solo miraba consternada a Ed, a su amigo del alma. Y atrás de ellos, Finnick Odair, quien pensaba… "Este año vamos a tener un show interesante…"


	4. Chapter 4: Visitas

Capitulo Cuatro: Visitas

Cuando los sacaron de ahí metieron a Edwin y a Annie en el Edificio de Justicia cada uno en una habitación diferente.

Primero entro Grey Lockhearst, su mama.

- ¡Ma! – Gritó y la abrazó.

- No te preocupes Annie, papá te enseño muchas cosas antes de que se lo llevaran, ¿sabes? Tienes oportunidades, Finnick estará contigo y Edwin.

- Edwin, ¿Por qué lo hizo? No seré capaz de estar ahí sabiendo que si yo salgo el morirá.

- Annie el… el se ofreció voluntario para salvarte. Lo sabes.

- ¡Lo se! – Lloriqueó Annie.

- No te preocupes, tiene oportunidades, tu personalidad, sabes como ganar patrocinadores, haremos colectas, te sacaremos entre todos de ahí Annie, ¡Te sacaremos! – Abrieron la puerta los Agentes de la Paz y su mama salió.

- Te amo. – Murmuraron las dos a la vez.

Annie se paró impaciente, esperando a su próxima visita. Pero nadie entró. Caminando en círculos paso sus dedos por el polvo de la mesa y por el librero de la habitación. Amaba leer. Pero ahora no iba a tener tantas oportunidades para hacerlo. De todas formas no importaba. La habitación parecía acogedora, pero le recordaba a donde tenía que ir. Y no le gustaba nada.

Entró Katri Lapworth, la mamá de Edwin.

- ¡Katri! – Gritó tirándose a abrazarla. Esa mujer siempre fue muy buena con Annie. Era una mujer tan amable. Como su segunda mamá. Tenía una expresión cansada, se le notaba en sus ojos azules. Y su pelo rubio ceniza estaba algo despeinado

- Annie, cariño. – Se abrazaron y la menor derramó unas lágrimas.

- Estoy… muy triste… - Dijo en medio de sollozos.

- Tranquila Annie, tranquila Ed te cuidara.

- ¡No! No ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué Katri? – La mujer la miró acongojada. Por supuesto que le dolía que su hijo menor valla a los Juegos, pero sabía porque lo había hecho. Siempre lo supo. Miró a Annie. Una niña de estatura promedio, flaca, pero de espalda ancha por los años de natación, su expresión tristona, sus verdes ojos estaban rojos de llorar, su cabello con ondas castaño estaba, ahora desacomodado, y su mirada llena de angustia. Katri sabía con perfección que Edwin, su hijo, amaba con locura a esta chica. La quería tanto como amaba la vida. No porque se lo contara, si no porque se le notaba. Solo parecía no darse cuenta Annie. Aunque Katri, y debe ser por la edad, también se daba cuenta de que Finnick, estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de esa chica que necesitaba protección, ayuda y amor. Pero Annie era ajena a todos los sentimientos de sus mejores amigos, y ahora… ahora tendrían que trabajar los tres juntos. Con lo mucho que se odian Ed y Finnick. Había problemas. Pero Katri sabía también que no tanto como siempre, porque esta vez los dos iban por un objetivo en común: La supervivencia de Annie. Por eso Ed se ofreció voluntario. Por eso Finnick le toco el hombro y por primera vez, se miraron como aliados, y no como enemigos.

- Annie querida. Sabes como son las cosas.

- No, no lo se. El no tenía que ir, ¡el no fue elegido! – Gritó llena de angustia.

- Cariño… no soy yo a quien debes preguntarle. Es a Ed, el te dará las respuestas de todo. Cuídalo Annie, cuídalo y no dejes que sus últimos días seas infelices.

- No Katri…

- Vamos, el es fuerte, te mantendrá viva. – Los Agentes de la Paz entraron a llevársela. – Suerte, regresa viva ¿Si?

- Kat… - Annie se sentó a llorar en el sillón café. Pero luego escucho un portazo y su cabeza se levantó. Ahí estaba el, mirándola con su rostro compresivo y lastimero. Annie respiró con dificultar y se pasó despacio. – Hola. – Dijo haciendo un puchero y abrazándolo. Finnick se quedó quieto.

- Hola. – Dijo el. – Annie, no llores. – Reaccionó abrazándola. – Te voy a sacar de ahí y Edwin… - Annie se aferró a el más fuerte.

- Va a morir. – Susurró

- Annie… el se ofreció para protejerte.

- Lo se. Pero… no entiendo. No lo entiendo.

- El… - Finnick se calló. No iba a contarle eso a ella. Si tendría que saberlo sería Edwin mismo el que lo dijera. – El quiere lo mejor para vos. – Annie abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a Finn.

- Finn… yo no quiero matar.

- Pero…

- No, yo… ya se lo que voy a hacer.

- Annie, ¿En que piensas?

- Usar mi astucia, crear un buen show.

- ¿Crees que seremos capaces?

- ¿Por qué no? Basta del Distrito 4, el distrito profesional y asesino como el 1 y el 2. BASTA DE ESO FINN. Seamos prácticos, vamos a lo sencillo. Usemos otras armas. Cambiemos el mundo, Enseñémosle a Panem el valor de la palabra.

- Eres perfecta Annie. – Dijo y luego se arrepintió en seguida, pensado que luego ella _lo descubriria._

- Gracias. – Annie no se dio cuenta de nada.

_"Te amo Annie"_ resonó en la cabeza de Finn.


	5. Chapter 5: El Tren

Capitulo Cuatro: El Tren.

Los tributos del Distrito 4 fueron llevados hasta el tren. Por ser el distrito pesquero, era el que más lejos estaba del Capitolio, ya que el mar estaba del lado opuesto al centro de Panem.

Eran 3 días de viaje. Bastante a comparación de lo demás distritos. El 2 llegaba en el mismo día….

Annie miró a Edwin apenas subió al tren. Su mirada triste le indicaba que desaprobó su actitud de ofrecerse de tributo.

Blue les mostró sus cuartos y le indicó cual era el suyo. Ella dormía en el contiguo al de Edwin, al igual que Mags, que tenía su cuarto en el otro extremo del de Ed. La habitación de Annie y Finnick estaba juntas enfrente de las de los demás.

Mags comunicó que comerían en un momento. Y fue a su habitación. Blue quiso hacer lo mismo, a preparar la llegada y todos los horarios. Finnick le dio su ultima mirada y Annie le transmitió el mensaje "_Déjame sola Finn, tengo que hablar con Ed" _se fue, entro a su habitación y no salió hasta la comida.

- Ed. – Susurró Annie.

- He… Annie… no, no te preocupes. Esta bien.

- No. No esta bien. ¿Por qué carajo lo hiciste? – Los buenos modales habían abandonado a una Annie muy triste.

- Hey, para. No es tan grave.

- ¡SI QUE LO ES ED! – Gritó haciendo enterar a todos de esa pelea.

- Tranquila Annie, por favor, quédate tranquila. Me imagino que sabes porque lo hice.

- Si lo se, y me parece una estupides. Finnick podría cuidarme, sabes que no era necesario que entres acá, a morir.

- No le tengo miedo a la muerte. La muerte es el otro lado del horizonte. Es un encontrar mejor. Ahí vas a ver algo mejor. Una vida más feliz. La libertad está ahí Annie, dejamos de ser esclavos del Capitolio. - Ella lo miraba atenta. ¿De verdad la muerte era el otro lado del horizonte? ¿Ese que en casa tanto quiso alcanzar? – Escucha. Pero escúchame bien. – Le dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, como era típico de el hacer. – Aca estamos, Finnick y yo. Y los dos queremos que vuelvas. No importa lo mal que nos llevemos. No importa nada, ahora vos sos la prioridad Annie. Quiero que lo entiendas.

- ¿Por qué soy tan importante para ustedes? – Edwin rió por lo bajo.

- Hay Annie, ¿Nunca te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó inquieta.

- Las cosas son así, tenemos que vivir con lo que tenemos. Y si, sos importante y mucho. Tal vez demasiado. – Annie no soportó y unas lágrimas se le escaparon. – No llores, por favor no. No quiero verte llorar más ¿Si?

- Si. – Contestó tratando de ser fuerte.

- Se como quieres jugar estos juegos. Se que quieres demostrar la diferencia. Porque te conozco Annie. No muestres el lado más sensible de tu ser ¿Si? Se fuerte y muestra esa rapidez mental, y tu suspicacia para hablar. Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz Annie Cresta. – Ella lo abrazó.

- Te quiero.

- ¿De verdad? – Reaccionó tensándose.

- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no podria ser verdad? – Edwin se relajó. _"Lo dice porque soy su amigo. Es obvio que esta enamorada de… el"_

- Yo también Ann. Yo también…

Annie fue a su cuarto. Y cuando lo abrió se sintió pequeña. Esa habitación no se parecía en nada a la de su casa en el 4. Era grande con una cama de dos plazas y un dosel celeste. La habitación era color azul y el techo simulaba el mar, aún así, Annie nunca se sentirá como en casa. Se quitó el vestido y se dio un baño caliente. Luego abrió los cajones y tomo lo primero que encontró: Un vestido verde pastel.

A la 13:00 en punto Blue tocó la puerta llamándola a comer.

Annie salió y se sentó en la mesa. Todos la miraban, era como si fuese un intruso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó.

- Nada, es que realmente te sienta bien el verde. – Comentó vagamente Finnick

- Gracias. – Contestó al cumplido con una sonrisa. Edwin cada vez e aseguraba más de que Annie estaba enamorada de el.

- ¿Qué iremos a comer? – Preguntó ansiosa Blue.

- No esperarás mucho, mira ahí vienen los platos. – Dijo Finnick señalando a una avox castaña trayendo unos platos. La comida era pollo con papas al horno y salsa de naranja. Una delicia.

- Esto es realmente delicioso. – Dijo encantada Annie mirando su plato. Ed y Finn la miraban embobados, Mags gruño porque parece que era la única que se dio cuenta, pero no tardaría Annie en notarlo.

- Ejem… - Tosió – Si es un manjar. – Los muchachos miraron su plato nuevamente y luego quedaron en silencio.

- Esperen ahora viene el postre. – Chilló Blue. – Miren ahí viene. Annie se dejó servir lamentando la suerte de todos los que estaban en la sala, incluyendo a su avox. El postre era helado de chocolate cubierto de salsa de caramelo con pasas.

- Aquí si que comen bien. No entiendo como no explotan. – Rió Annie con algo de su antiguo humor. Todos en la sala tuvieron un momento de calidez, que se deshacía cuando reacordaban hacia donde iban. Luego de esto, se pusieron a ver las cosechas. Este año, podría ser normal. Con grandes posibilidades.

En el distrito 1 salió una chica de 15 años y un chico que se ofreció voluntario de 16, en el 2 una chica de 13, con un rostro más letal que su compañero de 15. En el 3 dos muchachos de 16, luego vieron la escenita en el 4, de la cual todo el mundo empezó a hablar. No había pensado en que la cosecha sería una gran oportunidad de empezar con el show que le garantizaría patrocinadores. Cuando Edwin se ofreció voluntario, las cámaras enfocaron a Annie gritando y tapándose la boca con las manos. Comentaba por ahí la idea de un romance y reían picadamente. Annie rodeo los ojos y Edwin se tensó. Luego pasaron al 5, donde salio una chica de 17 y un chico de 12. En el 6 ambos de 16, en el 7 una niña de 12 y una muchacho de 17. En el 8 dos chicos de 13, en el 9 una chica de 14 y un chico de 15, en el 10 dos de 16, en el 11 una de 13 y uno de 16, y finalmente en el 12, lo dos de 15.

- Bueno. – Empezó Finnick. – Esta bastante variado, pero vos Annie, sos la más grande. Vos y Edwin, tenemos posibilidades. – Annie tenía entonces 18 años al igual que Edwin. Y Finnick 19.

- Si – Comento vagamente Annie. – Si me disculpan quien irme a dormir.

- Si, esta bien Annie, ve. – Dijo Finnick mirándola y tratando de descifrar que le pasaba.

Se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos imaginando un mundo mejor. Sin poder evitarlo, se quedó dormida.


	6. Chapter 6: El Desfile: Eres Hermosa

Capitulo Cinco: El desfile: "Eres hermosa"

No habían llegado aún, pero lo harían en dos horas. Annie estaba ansiosa mirando por la ventana. Cada tanto se acercaba Ed o Finnick a ver como estaba, y ella se sentía cada vez mas sofocada. No paraban de preguntarle si estaba bien, y la respuesta que ella daba era que si, pero por supuesto que NO, ¿Cómo iba a estar bien?

Se recostó en su asiento y miro a su alrededor. El tren era bastante sofisticado y lindo. Tenia colores chillones, aunque a Annie no le gustaran tanto. Finnick se acercó.

- Bajaremos ahora. Ya llegaremos, ¿Si?

- Si, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

- Me preocupo. – Dijo sosteniéndole el mentó y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- No tienes…

- Shh… esta bien, déjame que te cuide un poco.

- Me cuidas siempre.

- Es porque te quiero.

- Yo más.

- Eso es imposible. – Rió. – Vamos que dentro de poco bajaremos. – Le dijo sonriéndole y corriéndole el pelo de la cara.

- Te quiero Finn. – El se paró en seco y respiró entrecortadamente.

- Yo también. Yo también.

A las dos horas llegaron, Annie miró por la ventana y vió a todos esperándolos y gritando sus nombres. Rodó los ojos. ¿Podrían ser más despreciables? Bajaron y toda la gente clamó su nombre y los llamó enamorados. Annie se asqueó y fingió una enorme sonrisa. Cuando llegaron al Centro de Entrenamiento, se alojaron en su piso y Blue le mostró a cada uno su habitación. Aunque en seguida tenían que estar preparados para la visita de sus estilistas.

Annie sintió unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¡Pasa! – Gritó desde el baño.

- Emm Annie, soy yo. – Comentó Finnick.

- Ah, ehh… bueno espera un momento. – Volvió a gritar.

- Estee… Annie estoy con los ayudantes de tu estilista.

- Ah si ahí voy. – Salió del baño son una toalla envuelta y sus cabellos goteando agua. – Si Finn… ¿Podrías irte?

- ¿Eh? Ah si, perdón, bueno, me voy. – Dijo algo nervioso.

- ¡Hola querida! – Chilló una mujer con la piel dorada y tatuajes negros en las manos y las piernas con formas de dragones. – Soy Amelí, el es Ulises. – Le dijo señalando al hombre de piel olivácea sin tatuajes pero si con perforaciones. – Y ella Belia. – Comentó señalando a una muchacha normal. Belia era totalmente normal sin nada quirúrgicamente cambiado. Parecía un pollito en medio de mucha gente. Era lo anti-Capitolio. Detrás de ella salió un muchacho, un joven más bien. Un hombre de unos 25 años, morocho y de ojos celeste cielo que miraba a Annie de arriba abajo.

- Muy bien muchacha, ¿Eres Annie Cresta verdad? Muy bien linda, ven párate.

- ¿Qué van a hacerme ahora? – Preguntó sin ánimos.

- Ahora ellos van a mirarte y a dejarte en base de belleza cero. En una hora volveré yo para traerte tu atuendo. Estarás fantástica en el desfile.

- ¿No seré una sirena no?

- No, no lo serás. ¿Tienes un problema con los peces?

- No, la verdad me gustan las sirenas. Pero… ¿No crees que es algo trillado y recurrente usarlo para el Distrito 4? Digo… todo el mundo se espera que sea una sirena. Es algo sabido que así iremos los del 4.

- Eres inteligente Annie. – Le dijo sonriéndole. – Ya vas a ver que serás. – Ella asintió con la cabeza

- Muy bien Annie… - Empezó Amelí - tienes que quitarte la toalla. – Ella obedeció a todo lo que le dijeron que tenía que hacer. Le lavaron el pelo, quejándose de vez en cuando por el maltrato de su cabello, debido a los años de nadar en el agua salada de mar. Le limaron sus uñas y luego le pusieron unas postizas más largas. Le pusieron cremas en todo el cuerpo para humectarlo y suavizarlo. – Esta bien Annie, no teníamos mucho por arreglar. Tu cabello fue el mayor problema y ya lo solucionamos. – Sonrió. Annie también lo hizo por acto de reflejo. – En un momento vendrá tu estilista.

- Discúlpame Amelí… -Dijo tímidamente Annie.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cómo se llama…?

- ¿El estilista?

- Si, es que no me dijo…

- Se llama Terrence. Vamos ahora el vendrá. Esperara sentada acá. No te cubras, así absorbe mejor la crema.

- Hecho. – Dijo Annie rodando los ojos. No le gustaba la idea de quedarse desnuda frente a la puerta.

- Hey Annie, tengo algo que decirte. – Susurró entrando.

- ¡HAY NO! ¡VETE, VETE! – Gritó cubriéndose con una remera.

- Lo… lo siento. – Murmuró Finnick saliendo de la habitación.

- Hay… yo sabía que esto iba pasar… bueno no vio nada que no conozca. - Masculló Annie algo enfadada.

- Hola linda, ya llegue. – Dijo Terrence entrando a la habitación.

- Ya era hora. Si seguía así todo el Capitolio me verá desnuda. – Dijo Annie rodeando los ojos.

- Calma, ya estarás vestida, solo déjame verte. – Ella se paró y Terrence la hizo dar una vuelta. – Perfecto. Tengo el atuendo, vamos a ponértelo. – Annie se acercó a el que le metió por la cabeza el vestido. Luego le arregló la caída. Cuando se miró en el espejo, vio un vestido celeste como el mar, que simulaba, y muy bien, las olas del mar cuando se agitaba y con cada paso que daba Annie, parecía el mismo mar en movimiento. Luego Terrence le puso en la cabeza una coronilla blanca con diamantes y le dio un ramo de flores blancas para que lleve en la mano.

- ¿Para que es esto?

- Para tu boda cariño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Boda?

- El desfile simulará una boda del 4. Edwin estará vestido de traje, con la misma tela y efecto que este. Y será un casamiento. La gente los adorarán. He acordado que pongan la marcha nupcial del 4 cuando entren ustedes. Cada distrito eligió una canción para entrar y pensamos con Carlie, la estilista de Edwin, que ganarán más patrocinadores si es una boda lo que representan. – Annie no puso objeción. Solo que en un cierto modo se preguntó que opinaría de eso Finnick. De todas maneras ahora el estaba muy ocupado para pensar en esas cosas. Estaba en la casa de una mujer del Capitolio. Seguramente ganando patrocinadores.

- Ah bueno, esta bien.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso cariño?

- No. Solo quiero que esto termine.

- ¿Alguna vez bailaste un vals?

- ¿Un vals? No ¿Cómo se baila? – Preguntó ansiosa.

- Ven. – Le dijo atrayéndola hacia el. – Pones una mano acá. – Annie colocó su mano en el hombro de Terrence. – Y yo acá. – Dijo ubicando su mano en la cintura de ella. El empezó a cantar un vals del 4, que Annie conocía perfectamente, solo que no sabía que se llamaba "Vals" movieron los pies al compás y el le enseñaba como hacerlo. Hasta que lo dominó bastante bien. – ¡Ya lo tienes! Es muy fácil.

- ¡Si! – Rió.

- Annie…

- ¿Si?

- Si ganas tendrás que bailar esto con Finnick Odair en las fiestas. Así que procedí a enseñarte antes para que veas que estoy seguro de que volverás. No son solo Finncik y Edwin los quieren que ganes. Todos te tenemos fe. – Annie sonrió melancólicamente.

- Gracias.

- …Y si vuelves… prométeme que bailaremos de nuevo. ¿Es una promesa? – Preguntó haciendo una reverencia y fingiendo quitarse un sobrero invisible.

- Es una promesa. – Contestó ella levantando su vestido y haciendo la reverencia Finnick abrió la puerta de su habitación. Estaba muerto. Se duchó para quitarse el olor a una mujer desconocida que traía encima. Luego se vistió y se tumbó. Aun estaban con lo estilistas así que habría tiempo para descansar.

- Ven vamos a maquillarte. – Annie se sentó en la silla y cerró los ojos. Sintió diferentes cosas en su rostro. Como pinceladas que le dieran a un cuadro. - Listo. Esta es mi obra de arte. – Dijo Terrence tomando de la mano a Annie para que se parará. Ella se miró al espejo y no se reconoció. Estaba totalmente diferente. La pintura azul de los parpados y el pequeño diseño en la terminación de su ojo izquierdo. Tenía unos peces dibujados en azul como si estuvieran saliendo de sus ojos y nadando por su piel hasta su cabello, el cual tenía brillos azules en todos lados.

- Te ves preciosa.

- Gracias. – Sonrió. Terrence y Annie entrelazaron sus brazos para salir de la habitación como si fuera quien llevara al altar a una novia. Cuando estaban afuera de la habitación Annie se encontró con Edwin vestido con un traje azul que con un solo movimiento de el, parecía el mar ondeando como sus olas.

- Eres la novia más linda que conozco.

- Gracias. – Sonrió. – Blue ya esta aquí, y los estilistas… falta…

- Finnick. – Murmuraron todos a la vez.

- Debe estar ocupado. – Dijo Edwin. Quizás fuera uno de lo pocos que se dio cuenta de lo que le obligaban a hacer. – Vamos se nos va a hacer tarde.

- ¿No había que esperarlo?

- Ya llegará te lo prometo. – Murmuró Ed. Todos salieron hacia el desfile. Cuando llegaron vieron la enorme carroza que esperaba al Distrito 4. Era azulada y verdosa con peses sobresalientes comandada por dos caballos con la crin azul.

- Son preciosos. – Murmuró acariciándolos. - ¿Quieren un cubo de azúcar? – preguntó Annie a los presentes-

- Son para caballos. – Murmuraron detrás de ella.

- ¡Finnick! – Gritó y fue a abrazarlo. – Pensé que no vendrías.

- Nunca. Estas hermosa.

- Gracias.

- Bueno… eres hermosa Annie. – Ella rodeó los ojos. – Vamos es un cumplido acéptalo

- Esta bien. – Dijo sonriendo. Finnick se agradeció de poder ver esa sonrisa de nuevo. – Y bien, eres el mar ¿No? Terrence hizo un gran trabajo. Eres un precioso mar Anne.

- Y una preciosa novia.

- ¿Novia? – Preguntó Finnick extrañado.

- Si, es la representación del mar y el amor. De su distrito. Y representan una boda.

- ¿Los… dos?

- Si los dos. – Comentó. – Bueno suban. – Finnick ayudó a subir a Annie al carro, y cuando estaba por empezar la ceremonia se acercó a su oído lo más cerca que pudo.

- Te quiero. – Annie se descolocó un momento y antes de salir, le dedicó una mirada tierna a Finn quien casi de derrite en su sitio.

- Y yo Finn. Y yo.

- Suerte.

- Gracias. – Salió el brillante distrito uno, luego el dos, cada uno con su música. Paso el distrito tres. Y cuando estaban a una distancia, empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial conocida en todo Panem del 4. Todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio gritaron emocionados. Pero cuando salieron Annie y Edwin la gente gritó más. Y empezaron a tirarles rosas. Annie movía con su mano su vestido azul y la gente enloquecía al ver el mar moverse en el. Edwin saludaba a toda la gente para mover la manga y así también ver el efecto del mar. Ambos iban de la mano y Annie tenía que fingir ser algo tímida. Cuando casi llegaban al final, se dieron cuanta de que el distrito 7 les hacía competencia con sus tributos tan bellos y hermosos con tanto cuerpo al aire, así que miraron a Terrence que con su dedo índice señaló su boca.

Lo habían entendido. Y para que todo el lugar estalle, pero estalle de verdad, Annie y Edwin sellaron la boda, con un beso.


	7. Chapter 7: Entrenamiento

**Muy bien, me declaro culpable, y sé que lo soy. ¡Lo siento mucho! Se que tarde MUCHO! Y encima tengo que actualizar el Diario de Annie, pero prometo que lo haré!**

**Las quieroo!**

* * *

Capitulo siete: Entrenamiento.

Finnick apretó los puños cuando vio la escena. Sabía que no lo hacía con intención, pero de igual manera no podía evitar sentirse mal cuando lo vio, ya había descubierto sus propios sentimientos hacia Annie, era obvio, hace ya mucho tiempo que tenía esos sentimientos hacia ella, pero no había querido reconocerlos.

Se levantó de allí y salió. No podía ver a todos regocijadote con un amor que no existía. Bueno… en realidad no sabía si no existía. Finnick tenía muy claro que Edwin amaba a Annie, pero no sabía si a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Solo sabía que si Annie estaba enamorada de otro, eso lo dejaría devastado. Finnick Odair tenía a todas las mujeres que quisiere… menos a quien amaba.

En una hora llegaron de nuevo a sus habitaciones. Annie lo vio sentado en el sofá frente al televisor. Se sentó ha su lado.

- ¿Te has ido Finn?

- Si lo siento, necesitaba un descanso.

- Esta bien, ni me había dado cuenta. – Oh eso le había dolido.

- Me imagino. – Gruñó. – Estabas muy ocupada besándolo. – Annie rió quitándole la importancia al ácido comentario.

- Hay Finn, si me gustara seguramente ni me habría enterado de que estabas, pero no fue por eso. Es que tenía tanto miedo que no pude pensar en otra cosa. – Finnick se sintió un poco culpable.

- Oye lo siento…

- No, está bien… no pasa nada.

- ¿No… te gusta Edwin? Pensé que si.

- ¿Por qué? Es solo uno de mis amigos. Sabes que tengo muchos amigos hombres. Si me gustara cada uno de ellos…

- Oh… - Dijo quedándose en silencio.

- ¿Ocurre algo Finnick?

- No me digas así, suena a que estas enojada.

- Lo siento. – Rió. - ¿Te ocurre algo Finn?

- No, solo estoy cansado. Pasaron muchas cosas últimamente. Y… no quiero perderte. No quiero que mueras. Te juro que si mueres… yo…

- No digas tonterías Finnick. No me rendiré te juro que haré todo lo que pueda, pero no hay muchas probabilidades de que muera y lo sabes.

- Annie… te prometo que haré todo, todo, para que…

- Shhh… - Le dijo ella poniendo dos dedos en su boca. – No hace falta decir nada. – Finnick tuvo que contener el deseo de besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también. – Murmuró Annie. – Hubiera querido que las cosas fuera diferentes para todos nosotros. – Ambos se quedaron en silencio. - ¿Qué haremos ahora Finn?

- Entrenar. Tiene que ir abajo, al Centro de Entrenamiento. Allí les enseñaran como desenvolverte en los Juegos. Un consejo de mentor. Préstale atención al puesto de planas. Ese te indicará algo de cómo será la arena este año.

- Vamos, ¿Quieres?

- Vamos. – Dijo tomándola de la mano. Annie miró el gesto con ternura

Caminaron hasta el elevador que los llevó hacia la parte inferior donde les iban a dar el entrenamiento.

- Te dejo aquí. – Susurró Finnick.

- De acuerdo. – Contestó ella. – Te veo a la noche.

- Te quiero Annie.

- Yo también. – Sonrió. Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, y Finnick la esquivo, tomándole la muñeca que levantó sin querer y besándola en los labios. Annie abrió los ojos grandes, pero solo entreabrió los labios para recibir lo de él, sin contestarle. Finnick se sintió un poco rechazado, por lo que retiró el rostro y le huyó la mirada.

- Eh… lo siento. – Balbuceó.

- Finn…

- No, no digas nada. – La calló. – Es… mi culpa, lo siento de verdad lo siento.

- No Finnick, no lo sientas.

- Annie no digas nada. Que calles es menos doloroso.

- Pero…

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Pero no me das ni la posibilidad de hablar!

- ¡Es que no quiero decepcionarme! ¡Ni incomodarte¡ - Annie lo besó, esta vez correspondiendo con un poco de furia pero también algo más. Será tal vez… ¿Enojo? ¿Ira? No, no era algo malo. ¿Cariño? ¿Lástima?... Ah no, lástima no. Eso era lo peor. Se soltó bruscamente de ella.

- No quiero que juegues conmigo.

- ¿Me crees capaz de eso Finn? – Los ojos vidriosos le daban pena. Quería decirle que ella también lo quería.

- Me voy Annie, nos vemos. – Contestó caminando por el pasillo hasta el elevador.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó tendiéndole una mano. – Espera por favor. – Susurró. Finnick entró al elevador de acrílico transparente y leyó en los labios lo que Annie tenía para decirle.

- Te amo. – Se agachó para verla antes de desaparecer hacia el piso de arriba. Annie se volteó y caminó hacia el sector de entrenamiento. En él estaba Edwin.

- Ed, ¿Llegaste con Blue?

- Si. – Contestó.

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- Eh… no.

- ¿Ed? – Annie divisó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Okay, te pasa algo. ¿Qué te pasa? Estamos juntos en esto, dime.

- Annie. Yo… Déjalo no importa.

- Dime

- Después. – Concluyó al ver entrar a la entrenadora

- Buen día. Este es el entrenamiento oficial. Aquí tienen los puestos de caza, de lucha, el puesto de plantas, el de camuflaje, ¡y los puestos que faltan! Hay mucho para revisar, Allí están los Vigilantes. Hagan lo que quieran. – Esta entrenadora era bastante vaga. Bien, eso le gustaba. No necesitaba que nadie le diga que hacer cuando eran sus últimos días de vida. Fue directo al puesto de plantas.

- Ed, ven por favor.

- ¿Qué… ocurre?

- ¿Qué te ocurre a vos?

- Nada.

- Edwin…

- Lo hablamos después ¿Si?

- Esta bien. – Se dedicó a estar en el puesto de plantas, el de nudos, alimentos, camuflaje y estuvo todo el resto de la tarde en el puntería. Algo tenía que aprender.

Al final del día llegó exhausta. Y lo único que quería era dormir. Pero cuando entró a su habitación se encontró con Edwin.

- ¿Quieres hablar?

- De acuerdo. – Contestó cerrando la puerta.


End file.
